Secrets of a Runaway
by Brandon Writer
Summary: A teenage boy with shapeshifting ablities wants to keep the girl he cares for but at the same time not get captured by the government so that he can be some kind of experiment. Also, he wants to make sure that the person who spilled his secret pays.
1. Chapter 1

In a time where science and superstition ruled. It was a time where a high crime couldn't be stopped and the citizens of Metrolopolis needed a hero.

A boy, age fourteen, named Brandon was about to do what his parents didn't want him to. He was gonna go to fight crime but what other people didn't know, that Brandon's family knew, was that Brandon was a shape shifter. He could shape shift into a wolf, a bear, and a gorilla.

That night, Brandon snuck out wearing nothing but some shorts, and he runs off towards the city, and stays in the shadows. He transforms into a wolf and speeds towards the bank because that's where the crime was occurring. By the time that he got there, the robbers were in the side alley trying to make a break for it.

Still in his wolf form he says, "Alright. Time to drop the money and jewels, and turn yourselves over to the police!"

They turned around to look and saw nothing but Brandon in his wolf form and they laughed and one of them said, "And who's gonna stop us? A little wolf like you?"

Brandon jus shrugged and replied, "It's your funeral!" He stood on his back legs and transformed into his gorilla form straight from his wolf form. The transformation struck terror into their hearts. One moment they were looking into the face of a gorilla and the next thing they knew they were on their backs looking up at the cops and being hauled off to jail.

After the police carried off the thieves, Brandon hurried home only to have his parents waiting for him when he got there. "Where'd you go this time?" his mother asked.

"Why? So you can ground me again?" he retorted

"Don't strike that tone with your mother, Brandon!" his father said. "Now answer the question."

"You know this is dangerous for us!" his mother stressed. "Especially for you seeing how you have your metamorphosis ability."

"I'm sorry but I refuse to be on lock down like a caged animal just because you're scared and a worrywart!"

Next day, Brandon goes to school and his friend, Jason, comes up to him and says, "B! Did you hear about what happened at the jewelry store downtown?"

"What's up J!" replied Brandon. "Na, what happened?"

"A few guys got caught and they were rambling on about some weird wolf that changed into a gorilla."

"Na! I didn't hear about it."

All of a sudden a beautiful girl steps in front of them. Brand asks, "Yo J! Who is she?"

"Oh her! Her name Ashley. She is in my next period class!"

Ashley hears Jason say her name and turns around. "Hey Jason. You say my name?"

"Ya but I was just telling my friend Brandon here who you were." He replied

"O ok!" she says checking Brandon out.

When she leaves, Jason's jaw drops and he whispers to Brandon, "Dude! Was she checking you out?"

All Brandon could do was just nod and then heads to class. After class, Brandon runs into Ashley in the hall and Ashley drops her books. Brandon helps pick up her books and Ashley says, "Thanks. You're Jason's friend, right?"

"Ya. Brandon."

"Brandon ok. Well Brandon, there's a party at my house tonight if you wanna come" she says handing him a piece of paper with her address on it.

"Iight thanks. I'll be there!" he replied with a smile.

After Ashley leaves, Jason comes over and asks, "B! What just happened?"

"Party invite dawg!"

After school, Brandon heads home and gets ready. He gets a ride from his dad. When they get there his dad says, "I'm lifting your shape shifting restriction for your way home but not for the duration of the party, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks dad." He says as he gets out of the car.

Ashley greets him and says, "I hope it wasn't too hard to find the house."

"Na. I found it alright." He replied.

They went inside and the party was just getting started. Ashley didn't spend anytime with any other guy except for Brandon. During the party Ashley asked, "You having a good time Brandon?"

"Ya the party's awesome!" he replied.

The party ended at 2:30 in the morning. When Brandon was about to walk out Ashley said, "Brandon hold up!" Brandon stopped and turned back towards Ashley and she gave him a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ya. Where do you wanna meet?"

"How about right here?" she replied

He turned and left and he stepped into the night. As she watched him, she asked, "Brandon! You got a ride home?"

"No! I'm just going to run home!"

"I can give you a ride."

"It's alright." As he said that he took off his shirt and took off at a speed that shocked Ashley. When he was sure nobody was looking he turned into his wolf form, and ran home, and walked through the front door in his human form and fully dressed.

"How was the party?" his dad asked

"It was fun dad." Brandon replied

"The next day Brandon went back to Ashley's house. He got there around eleven. He knocked on the door and her father answered the door. Brandon just smiled and said, "Hello, sir. Is Ashley home?"

Without a smile he replied, "Come on in, son. I'll call her down." Brandon came in when Ashley's dad gestured him in and just stood there waiting for Ashley.

"So what's your name son?" Ashley's dad asked

"Brandon, sir."

"Well Brandon, you keep my daughter safe and happy, got it?"

"Yes, sir. I will, sir." He replied

At that moment, Ashley comes down the stairs and says in a low tone, "Hi Brandon."

Brandon whirls around and becomes absolutely speechless. He manages, when Ashley is right in front of him, to say, "HHi! Ashley…Wow! You look amazing!"

She laughs, "You don't look bad yourself. You ready to go?"

"Ya let's go."

"Bye daddy." Ashley said to her dad

When they were out of the house, Ashley asked, "How'd you get here?"

"Walked!"

Ashley laughed, "You're crazy but I like that."

"How'd you get home last night?" Ashley asked staring at Brandon. "Because it seems like you're not human."

Brandon's face didn't look too happy. "There's a part of me that my parents don't want me to show!" he replied

"Why?" Ashley asked wondering

"Because it scares people really easily."

"What are you? Some kind of shape shifter or something?"

"Yea. Exactly that."

"No way! Really?" she squeaked excitedly

"Ya." Brandon said shocked

"What can you turn into?"

"A wolf, bear, and a gorilla."

"So that's how you got home so fast!"

He jus nodded

"Turn into your wolf form please!" Ashley begged

"Alright but you have to swear not to tell anybody!"

"Can I tell my friends or family?"

"Nope not even them."

"So it can be our little secret?"

"Ya. Jason and my family are the only other people that know."

"Cool and I swear that I won't tell a single soul!"

"Ok." Brandon said satisfied. He took off his shirt and handed it to Ashley and asked, "Hold onto it for me?"

She nodded and took the shirt. Brandon transformed right in front of her and she just gazed at him. When he was done, she said in a whisper, "Magnificent!" Brand just rolled his wolf eyes, went round her, and under her legs so that she was sitting on his back.

He asked with his wolf voice, "Where now beautiful?"

"Wait! Wait? You can talk?" she asked

"Ya."

"Go down two blocks, make a left and go four houses on your left."

"Ok." Brand says then he takes off with Ashley clutching tightly.

When they got there, she got off and her hair was all windblown. "What now?" he asked her still in his wolf form.

"Gorilla form and we gonna climb into that room." Ashley said pointing to a window on the second floor and third from the right.

Brandon just transformed into his gorilla form and when he was done and about to climb, Ashley jumped on his back. Ashley opened the window when they got there and they climbed through the window. "This is my best friend Nikki's house. Just hide in the closet and I'll call you!"

Brandon just looked at her and she catches on and says, "Don't worry! I won't tell your secret." Brandon just transforms back into his human form and hides in the closet. A couple minutes later, Nikki comes into the room and says, "Ashley! How'd you get in my room?"

"I climbed and your window was open as well."

"You can't climb, Ashley!" Nikki said skeptically

"Who said I was alone?"

"Where is he Ashley?"

"Brandon can you come out please?" Ashley called and Brandon stepped out of the closet.

He looked at Ashley and asked, "Ashley, can I have my shirt back please?"

Nikki just realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt and asked stunned, "Ashley, who is this person?"

"His name's Brandon. He goes to school with us." She replied as she handed Brandon his shirt and he put it on.

"Where to now Ashley?" he asked lying on the bed

"I don't know just yet." She answered gesturing if she could lie down on top of him and he nodded. She layed down on top of him and he wraps his hand round her gently.

After awhile, Ashley got a little restless and her phone rings. She answers it and says, "Ya…He's here with me…Alright bye!"

"What's up?" Brandon asked

"Police wanna talk to us down at the station now."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can give you a ride if you want." Nikki offered

"Isn't the police station a little way though, Nikki?" Brandon asked starting to take off his shirt off again.

"Nope. It's on the way. So you don't have to take your shirt off again." Nikki said and he left his shirt on.

They all went, got into Nikki's car, and they drove down to the station where the chief of police wanted to talk to them. Once they got into his office he said, "Take a seat kids. Do you two know why you're here?"

Brandon and Ashley took their seats and shook their heads no. The chief continued, "It has been said that you, Ms. Ashley, were seen riding a big wolf wearing the same shorts as Mr. Brandon's here. As for you, Mr. Brandon, there's suspicion going around that you're a shifter."

"Ya. Well, chief," Brandon said, "I don't know what kind of stuff you been smoking, but whatever it is you need to get off of it cause it is making you delusional." He got up and Ashley followed and they both walked out.

As soon as they were out the door the chief yelled, "Wait you two! Come back please!"

They came back and he says, "I'm sorry. It's just really stressful with all the crimes going on. Can you get in touch with the tamer that tames the gorilla and the wolf?"

Brandon and Ashley look at each other and smile. Brandon says, "We know the tamer, but the gorilla and the wolf are not two separate animals, they are one. What we say right now including the statement does not leave this room!"

"Understood! My lips are sealed!" he replied

"Sorry if we don't believe you but we don't trust cops period." Ashley stated. "We want you to write it and sign it."

The chief writes and signs it saying that he won't repeat what's said in the room to anybody or anything as long as he shall live.

Brandon had the chief make a copy of it for their records. When that was said and done, Ashley closed all the blinds and Brandon took off his shirt, handed it to Ashley, and transformed. First he transformed into a bear, then a gorilla, and finally a wolf. When he was back in his human form and the chief was able to get his voice back. "How are you able to do that?"

"I just can but you have to not tell anybody outside of this room." Brandon replied

Brandon and Ashley stood up, Brandon got his shirt back from Ashley and they left. They walked out with Nikki asking a whole bunch of questions but the only answer she was given was, "We have it all under control and there's nothing you need to worry about."

"Don't give me that don't worry mumbo jumbo!!" Nikki said pissed

"Fine Nikki, "Brandon said irritated, "I'll show you! It just can't be here!" After the snap, Nikki didn't say another word till they got back to Nikki's house.

Once they got back to Niiki's bedroom, she says, "Brandon show me. Now!"

Brandon comes in with fire in his eyes and he takes off his shirt and turns into his wolf form and traps Nikki in a corner of her room. He says in his wolf voice with anger, "Now this is why we were at the police station. You will keep your mouth shut about this or you will die by my claws, got it?!?"

Nikki just shook her head in understanding. Ashley comes and pulls him back and says, "Brandon, its ok. She won't let your secret out." Brandon turns back to his human form and sits on the window sill quietly.

Ashley turns back to Nikki and says, "I may have been able to stop Brandon this time but I won't be able to next time."

To Brandon she says, "Time to go!"

Brandon transforms into his gorilla form and goes outside. Ashley comes out and Brandon puts her on his back and they climb down. When they get down to the ground, he transforms to his wolf form and he took Ashley home. When they got there, Ashley's dad was sitting on the porch waiting for them.

Once Ashley's dad got a look at Brandon in his wolf form he asked, "Ashley! Why are you riding that big wolf? Where's that one kid you left with this morning?"

"It's ok daddy. The wolf won't hurt me and Brandon had to run home because of a family emergency."

"Oh ok!" her dad said

Ashley gets off and says, "Go on home and be careful."

Brandon runs on home while her dad watched him run off and he just pointed in the direction Brandon left and Ashley just said, "I guess it really likes me and listens to what I have to say."

When Brandon got home his parents were waiting. "How was your day?" his mom asked

"It was cool. Hung out with Ashley today."

"Did you tell her about your abilities?" his dad asked

"Didn't have to keep it form her. She already knew he replied. "Don't worry she's going to keep my secret."

Brandon left with a smile on his face form his parents facial expression and went to his room.

Later that night, Brandon gets a knock on his window. He's ready to attack if need be, but when he gets there he sees that it's only Jason and Ashley. He opens the window to let them in and asks in shock, "What are you guys doing here?"

They have an unsure look on their faces when Jason says, "B! We have a big problem! Someone leaked out your secret and the National Guard is on the way now."

Brandon's face turned into terror. He pulls Jason and Ashley downstairs to his parents and says to them, "We got a problem. A big, big problem and we gotta leave now!!!"

Brandon's parents saw the fear in his eyes, dropped everything, and headed for the car. Brandon transformed to his wolf form, tearing his shirt to shreds, and put Ashley on his back and ran to her house as fast as he could while Jason and his parents followed. When they got there, they went right through the front door. Ashley's dad was sitting on the coach when they all walked in. Caught by surprise he said, "What's going on? Ashley, why does he have no shirt on?"

"I'll explain it later dad, but right now we have to hide Brandon and his parents for a few hours." She replied

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Brandon and his parents hide themselves in different places while Ashley answered the door. It was the National Guard. Ashley asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Sherman. I'm head of the National Guard Metrolopolis division, and we are looking for a boy named Brandon. Is here with you?"

"NO. I saw him earlier today. He should be at home right now. "Ashley answered and gave them directions to his house."

Once they were gone, Ashley said, "They're gone!" and everybody came out of hiding.

Ashley's dad asked again, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Ashley just smiled sheepishly at him and said, "Daddy, you remember the wolf I was riding on earlier today?"

"Ya."

"Well that was Brandon."

Her father just looked at her for a minute before he said, "Ya right. I don't believe you."

"Ok!" she said just as Brandon stepped into the room. "Brandon wolf form please."

Brandon, who still didn't have a shirt on, transformed into his wolf form. When he changed back to his human form Ashley's dad was just stunned.

Brandon pulled Ashley aside and said, "I can't stay here. It's not safe for any of us."

"What are you gonna do?" she asked

"I have to find out who told the higher ups about me."

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know."

"Then I'm going with you."

"No!" Brand said, "I can't afford to loose you."

"I'm not letting you go alone and you can use my help." She with a smile and a fire in her eyes

"Finally, he gives in and says, "Ok. Go get your coat and a pair of sunglasses."

Ashley goes and gets what Brandon says to get, and then they go to the room where everybody else was and Brandon says, "Hey mom! Dad! We're leaving to go see if we can end this."

"No Brandon!" his mom demanded. "You're not going anywhere and you are not taking Ashley with you!"

"Mom! I know you don't wanna be hunted like this and as far as Ashley's concerned, she's coming of her choice and free will." Brandon replied while Ashley just nodded.

Ashley's dad grabs her arm and pulls her away from Brandon and says, "She's not going anywhere with you, freak! She's staying here!"

Brandon's eyes flashed with anger and he said, "DON'T EVER call me a freak!" He turns and leaves the house.

Ashley rips her arm from her dad's grip and says, "You will not stop me from helping him. He's been nothing but nice and protective. You should be grateful." She goes after him but when she gets out of the house she can't find him.

She's about to go back into the house when she hears a voice that sounds like a wolf ask, "Looking for me?" he comes from the side of the house.

She runs towards him with a whole bunch of happiness and hugs him. "How'd you know I would come?" she asked

"Cuz I know you well enough. You have the glasses?" he replied

"Ya. Where we going first?"

"Nikki's. I have a feeling that it was her that started this whole thing!"

"Alright. Let's go!" She said as she climbed onto his back.

Brandon ran to Nikki's house through the shadows and he stayed out of sight and said, "Crap! It was Nikki. There are guards all around the front of her house and a half-dozen in the backyard."

"How can you tell there are people in the backyard?"

"I can smell them."

"I'll go and open the window from the inside. Just listen for it."

"Ok and be careful." He cautioned

Ashley got off of Brandon and walked over to Nikki's house. When the guards see Ashley one says, "Halt! Who goes there?"

Ashley held her hands in front of her body as to show she was alone and harmless. She says smoothly, "Easy boys! I'm jus here to see Nikki. I'm a friend of hers."

The guards took a look at Ashley, and then another guard gets on his walkie-talkie. He waited for a couple minutes till he got the green light to let her in. He gestures her in and she goes in and heads straight to Nikki's room and says, "Hey Nikki!"

Nikki looks up and says, "Hey Ashley! I'm surprised He's not with you."

Ashley smiles and says with a laugh, "He's here alright and he's not happy!"


	3. Chapter 3

A sudden fear goes across Nikki's face as she asks, "He is?"

Ashley just nods and opens a window. Brandon hears the window and takes off. Before the guards knew what happened, Brandon was in the room and in his human form. He said, "Hello Nikki!"

"BBBrandon!" Nikki stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think I'm here, Nikki?"

"I had to tell them you're dangerous beyond containment! What was I suppose to do?"

"You're supposed to keep your mouth shut! And I'm only dangerous when my family is put in dangerous situations like this. Even my older sister is the same way I am!"

"I'm sorry! I'll call them off."

"You can't. They know and they won't stop!"

At that moment, there's a knock on the door and Brandon races into the closet, and then Nikki opened the door and the guard said, "Ma'am, we have an intruder in the house. We need to check the room."

"Can you check it later?" Nikki asked

"No ma'am. We have orders to check it out now." He replied coolly

Brandon heard the whole thing and busts out of the closet and flies thru the window. When Brandon hits the ground, he runs and hides in the darkness. Ashley runs out of the room and out of the house as quick as she can.

She gets stopped at the door by the guard that let her in. He says, "Gotcha! You've been working with him the whole time, haven't you?"

Ashley doesn't say anything. She just looks away and sees Brandon's eyes in the darkness and moving fast in her direction. She kicks the guard in the balls as hard as she could and the guard drops to the ground holding his crotch in pain. While the guards are trying to take care of their fallen friend. They didn't even realize that Brandon flew right by them and pick up Ashley.

They run for a little while then they stop and hotwired a Dodge Charger and they head west. In the car, Ashley is in total shock. Brandon waves his hand in front of her face. She comes back to reality and says, "Oh My God!!! I can't believe that I kicked that guy in the balls!"

"Its ok, Ashley!" Brandon says. "It was either that or be held in a detention facility for aiding and abetting someone like me."

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked out of curiosity

"My family has a forest cabin that we can use until we can figure out what we are going to do next." Brandon replied.

It took them a few hours to get to the cabin. When they got there, Brandon carried Ashley and gently put her to bed. Ashley wakes up a few hours later and starts to freak out.

Brandon comes into the room and says, "Ashley! Calm down. You're ok! You're ok!"

"No! I'm not ok Brandon! I need to get out of here. I'll tell everybody your secret if you don't let me go!" Ashley threatened

Brandon replied with shock, "You wouldn't dare!"

Ashley approached him with a little sinister smile and said, "Try me!"

Brandon held up the keys and said with disappointment and disgust, "Go then! I though you were different. I thought you wanted to help!"

Ashley took the keys from Brandon and just so happens to look out the window and sees troopers coming. She goes back to Brandon with fear in her voice, "Brandon! Troopers!"

Brandon forgot about the disappointment and disgust towards Ashley and grabs her. He puts her on his back as he's running upstairs. As he's running upstairs, he transforms into his gorilla form and crashes thru a second story window and into the trees. Brandon starts swinging and jumping thru the trees.

All of a sudden, Brandon is hit with a knock out dart shot form an unseen sniper. He started to feel all light-headed and woozy. Ashley said as she pulled out the dart, "Brandon, don't stop! We have to keep moving or we will be locked up and you will be studied." Out of nowhere, Brandon finds the inner strength and keeps going. He exits the forest and finds another car and hotwires it. Ashley gets in the drivers seat and Brandon gets into the passengers seat when he's done.

"Brandon, where are we going now?" Ashley asked

"We're going to my sisters house be we can't take the car. We will have her pick us up."

"Ok."

They stop at a corner and use a pay phone. Brandon calls his sister, Hailie, and they discuss where they're gonna meet. Ten minutes later Hailie pulls, and Brandon and Ashley get in without a second glance or a second thought. They made their way back to Hailie's apartment, where she lived wit her boyfriend. Both Hailie and her boyfriend, Chad, had to lift Brandon up two flights of stairs due to the side effects of the knock out dart. Chad and Hailie layed Brandon on the sofa and treated him back to health and Ashley never left his side.

A couple days later, Brandon wakes up to see Ashley sleeping in a chair next to him with her feet on his legs. Chad walked in and saw that Brandon was awake and said, "Hey man! The name's Chad. How do you feel?"

"I feel alright. Thanks for asking and thanks for helping us out." Brandon replied.

"So what's your relationship to Hailie?" Chad asked.

"She's my older sister." Brandon answered and Chad just looked shocked about the sibling relationship

Half hour later, Ashley wakes up and sees that Brandon is awake and asks, "How do you feel Brandon?"

"Better than I did before! That's for sure!" Brandon replied

"I'm sorry about making that treat against you earlier. I shouldn't have and you deserved better than that seeing what you're going thru. Please don't say that it's ok because it's not." Ashley said

Brandon's sister, Hailie, walks into the room and Brandon says, "We can't stay her long sis. You know as well as I do that they will come after people like us and they will throw anyone who helps us in jail."

"Ya I know lil bro." Hailie replies and turns towards Chad. "Chad, I don't want to do this but I have to break up with you and help my brother and Ashley."

"Hailie! NO! Don't do this!" Chad said hurtfully. "We were meant to be together."

""I thought so too! But I'm just like my brother. I'm a shape shifter!" Hailie replied. "I'm just a much more mature shifter. I can change into any land or sea animal."

"This can't be!" Chad said stunned. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"For this exact reason is why I didn't tell you sooner."

Chad goes and leaves. He takes the car with him.

Brandon says, "It's time to go sis. I promise I'll help you find somebody that will accept both of us for what we really are."

"Alright Brandon. Well lets go!" Hailie said

They all get ready to go when the phone rang. Hailie answers the phone. When she hangs up thirty seconds later, she says "We gotta go now or we will have to fight."

"Sis, how many ways can we get out of here?" Brandon asked

"Besides the front door, there's one other way out and that's the loose floor tunnel in the kitchen."

"Can we go thru the window?" Ashley asked

"We can if you wanna climb down." Hailie said

"Ok lets climb." Ashley said

They both just shrugged and changed into gorillas and climbed through the window and climbed down the side of the building.

When they got to the ground, Brandon transformed into a wolf while Hailie transformed into a cheetah. Right when they finished their transformations they were cornered by a couple dozen guards. One of them said, "Miss! Get off of the wolf! Now!"

Ashley looks at both Brandon and Hailie and they both just nod. Ashley gets off of Brandon. Brandon smiles at Hailie and asks, "Wanna play?"

"Might as well. Winner gets to choose the next 3 cars." Hailie replies

"Deal." He says smiling. "Ashley please lie down and cover your ears because it's going to get loud!"

Ashley does what Brandon says and then Hailie yells, "GO!" After that, all you hear are screams and gun fire. Brandon nuzzles Ashley after the fight was over Ashley opened her eyes and sees that they both were fine and only came out of it with a scratch. They turned back into their human forms and headed back to Metrolopolis.

When they get back to their house, there were a platoon of guards. They went to Ashley's house. They got lucky because there weren't any guards around. Ashley got off of Brandon. Brandon and Hailie transformed back into their human forms. They walked in and were shocked because the only thing that they were able to see were that their parents were handcuffed and mouths taped shut. Hailie ran over and untapped her mother's mouth and her mom said with terror, "You shouldn't have come back. Leave! NOW!"

Brandon said with fright, "Hailie! We need to get out of here. We need to go. We got company and it's not the good kind either."

"Ashley, is there a way out?" Hailie asked

"Ya. There's an escape route in the garage!" she replied

"Lets go."

They all headed towards the garage. They followed Ashley down a passage on the right side of the heater and it lead under the house. Once they were out and free Hailie asked, "What do we do now guys?"

"Lets go visit Nikki again." Brandon said

"What do you mean bro?" Hailie asked

"Nikki was the one who started this whole mumbo jumbo mess. She's the reason why our parents are cuffed and taped at Ashley's house." Brandon replied

"Alright lets go!" Hailie stated and started out

Brandon grabbed Hailie's arm before she really got moving and says, "Hold up sis! We gotta get her out of the house and away from those guards and plus you still got 3 cars you can jack."

"How are we gonna get her out and away?" Hailie asked

"That's where you come in Hailie." Ashley said catching onto Brandon's plan. "Change into a spider and chase her out. Spiders are one of the two thins that she is absolutely and positively terrified of. Well besides your brother in his wolf form."

Hailie smiles and says, "Then that's what we are gonna do. Lets go get sum answers."


	4. Chapter 4

Hailie jacks a Ford Explorer and they drive near Nikki's house. When they get there, they stop a few houses down so the troops wouldn't raise curiosity or suspicion. Hailie transforms into a spider and crawls towards the house.

When Hailie gets to the house, she crawls through the window that Nikki left open. She crawls into the closet and transforms back into her human from. Hailie takes some sweats out of the closet to cover her due to the nakedness. She sneaks out of the closet and behind Nikki and says with a whole lot of anger, "Do as I say or I'll break your fucking neck!" Nikki didn't do anything but breathe.

Hailie dragged Nikki out of the front door and the Nation Guard troopers raised their guns up as fast as they could and kept saying, "Let her go!" Brandon and Ashley saw all of what was going on and Brandon drove up fast and stopping the SUV right next to Hailie and Nikki and Ashley flung open the back door. Hailie tossed Nikki into the back and Ashley jumped back into the front seat while Hailie got in the back with Nikki. Brandon took off like a bat out of hell. As they were driving Brandon asked, "Where are we going Hailie?"

"Go back to Ashley's!" Hailie said after a moment, "And bro…let me do a tracker check cuz I wanna know how they keep knowing where we are and where we're going."

"Iight no problem! I was wondering the same thing but I didn't want you, Ashley, or me getting killed. I would also like to know who was has a hit on us." Brandon replied.

Brandon drove back to Ashley's house only to find troopers moving their parents and Ashley's dad into vehicles and driving off. "We need to go somewhere else bro. Got any ideas?" Hailie asked

"I got one place in mind but I don't know if he's like mom and dad or if he still has free reign." Brandon answered trying to think.

Brandon pulls a quick U-turn and takes the long way to Jason's house. When they saw Jason getting arrested and dragged out of the house, that just pushed Brandon over the edge he gets out of the car and goes over there and kicks all of their asses and he gets Jason out of the cuffs and waves over to the car and Ashley, Hailie, and Nikki get out of the car, Nikki being dragged into the house. Jason goes back inside and says, "Thanks B! I owe you one. Who do we have here? I know Ashley and Nikki but I don't know her."

Brandon looks over and turns back says coolly, "That is y older sister, Hailie! Plus she's not in your league and I'm saying that as a friend."

"Can't blame me for trying!"

"Ok but don't say I didn't tell you so." Brandon cautioned. "You got a table where Hailie and I can operate?"

"Ya. Kitchen counter." Jason replied

"Thanks. Hailie Kitchen counter!"

"Ok. Lil Bro lets get this over with. "Hailie responded "Ashley I'm going to need your help with this!"

"Ya sure." Ashley answered. "Jason! Can you keep an eye on Nikki please?"

"Of course. Ashley after you finish what you are doing can you fill me in?" Jason asked.

"Ya sure." Ashley answered and went into the kitchen

"Brandon. Where do you wanna start? Shoulders? Chest?" Hailie asked

"Start with the left shoulder. That's where I got shot right before I made that call to you." Brandon stated

Hailie starts the operation at the left shoulder and while she's doing the operation, the National Guard are in their mobile command center and the officer that was keeping an eye on the tracker that was on Brandon says, "Sir! Uh. We have a big problem. They know where the tracker is and they're taking it out sir. Without that, Captain, we won't be able to track them sir."

Hailie gets the tracker out of Brandon's left shoulder and smashes it. She stitches Brandon back together and says, "There! Done!"

Brandon sits up with Ashley's help and gets off the counter. Brandon lets Ashley wrap his arm up in a bandage as he says, "Thanks sis! Now we need to get out of here!"

When the captain saw that the tracking signal was lost he was furious and he yelled, "MOVE IN NOW! I WANT THOSE SHAPE SHIFTERS AND THE PEOPLE THEY ARE WORKING WITH IN MY CUSTODY NOW!" The troopers started to move in and they surrounded the house.

Brandon heard them when they surrounded the house and said, "We won't be able to have time for questions and answers. It's time for us to fight. Troopers are all around the house. Ashley! Jason! I want you two to take Nikki and hide. This isn't your fight!

"But that's exactly what they want you to do. They want you to fight alone so that they can capture and study the both of you." Jason argued

All of a sudden the troopers started their attack and broke into the house, and Jason and Ashley were forced to fight with Brandon and Hailie. Brandon transformed into his bear form and Hailie transformed into a fusion form. The fight broke out before Brandon and Hailie could finish their transformations but they fought as they finished their transformation. Hailie's transformation, which was a fusion between a bear and a wolf, scared a bunch of the troopers piss in their pants. Hailie and Brandon took out five guards faster than the guards could react. Ashley and Jason picked up guns and started firing at the troops while trying not to hit Hailie and Brandon.

Brandon bites, scratches, and rips at the troopers not wanting to leave a single one standing. Every time that either Ashley or Jason were out of ammo they picked up another gun and kept firing. Hours later, all the troopers were either dead or seriously injured. The captain comes into the house clapping and says, "I'm impressed. I really am but why don't we stop all this fighting and you four come with me."

"I say you're full of shit!" replied Brandon

"Why can't you make this easy for yourself and just come and be studied?"

"Why? So you can create an army of clones of them?" Jason asked with everybody agreeing

"Watch what you say boy. I can kill…"

"Watch what you say captain cuz one false move or even one false word and I'll kill you myself!" Hailie threatened

"Why are we so special captain?" Brandon asked

"Cuz you two are the next step in the evolutionary chain!" Captain answered, pointing at Brandon and Hailie

"What if they don't wanna be studied? What if they didn't ask for this?" Ashley asked, leaning on Brandon

"It's too late. They don't have a choice now."

"We always have a choice and we choose not to be a part of your experiments!" Hailie said, trying not to rip the captain's head off.

"Only way you can stop this is by either fighting and killing, or talking to the commander-and-chief but I doubt that even he will up on what I started."

Out of nowhere, Jason runs up and pins the captain against the wall and says, "Not everybody thinks like you. We will go to Washington and convince the President to stop hunting my friend and his sister!!"

Choking, the captain says, "Fine! Do as you please! But don't expect any help from me!"

"Didn't expect it and it didn't even cross our minds." Says Brandon and Ashley stand and changers her position slightly

"Jason, let him go." Hailie said and Jason let him go and sat next to Hailie

While they are talking, Chad sneaks up behind them without Hailie and Brandon noticing and he grabs Ashley. As he's taking Ashley, she's fighting and trying get free but Chad has her mouth covered and he whispers in her ear, "If you don't want to die and be able to see Brandon again, then you won't make a sound or fight or I will kill you." After that Ashley goes quietly. Jason looks over towards Brandon and asks confused, "What happened to Ashley? Where'd she go?"

Both Hailie and Brandon whirl around and saw that Jason was right. Brandon gets really angry and asks the captain with fury, "Who took Ashley? I know you know what happened!"

The captain just laughs and says, "What will you do if I don't?"

"How about we let you live if you tell us?" Hailie asked

"Then you won't find what you're looking for." Retorted the captain

"They can follow by smell if they can pick up the sent." Jason reminded

"Then you better start now cuz I'm not saying. However, I will say that you are looking for a guy that's obviously out for revenge." The captain informed.

Both Hailie and Brandon realized who it was and they ran out the door and Jason looped his arms as Hailie ran by him and climbed onto her back. Hailie transforms into a lioness with Jason on her back while Brandon transforms into a wolf and they go back to Hailie's apartment.

A day later, they get back to the apartment. Jason gets off of Hailie. Hailie and Brandon change back to their human forms and they take a look around. The place was trashed. Jason went into the kitchen and came back with three unopened and untouched bottles of water. He tossed one to Brandon and Hailie and asked, "What's the verdict? Where they here?"

"Ya. They were here." Hailie said. "Maybe a few hours. Twelve tops."

"Trail shouldn't be completely cold, should it?" Jason asked

"Normally you wouldn't be able to pick up a scent after several hours but we can within a max time limit of twelve hours." Brandon explained

"Why did he take Ashley?" Jason asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Taking back what's theirs

"Cuz…He wants to get back at me for breaking up with him." Hailie answered

"That's where you're wrong for the right reason." Brandon said. "He wants to get back at me for breaking you guys up."

"Well that's stupid on his part." Jason said "I don't know what he plans to accomplish by kidnapping a shapeshifters girlfriend."

"He plans on trying to make me suffer." Brandon said "Hailie, where does he usually go when you two dated?"

"There were a couple places," Hailie answered "but I think there's a place in the mountains that he might be holding her."

"Then let's go get her." Brandon said, jumping out of his seat

"Hold up lil bro. We have to grab jackets and other stuff cuz it's too cold even for us." Hailie said

"Where can we get what we need?" Jason asked "We can't just walk into a store and say, 'I need three jackets, snow boots, and all of this snow gear.'"

Hailie just gets up and goes into the bedroom and comes back with a big box of snow gear and three backpacks. Brandon and Jason look at Hailie surprised and she said, "Anything else we're gonna need?"

"Ya." Jason said "We're gonna need a way up there cuz we can't exactly pull and say, "Hey what's up Chad! We came up to kick your butt and get Ashley back."

Hailie thought for a second and said, "True but there is a path that only I know that we can take and totally catch him off guard."

"Alright lets take that route but it still doesn't cover how we are gonna get there." Brandon said

"Plane lil bro. We're gonna drop in by air." Hailie stated with a smile

Few hours later, they were being flown by one of Hailie's friends that owed her a favor. They dropped out of the plane with their snow gear on and their feet strapped to snowboards. They fell out of the sky and snowboarded part way down the mountain.

In the cabin, Chad was sitting in a chair looking at Ashley and said, "You know their not coming for you right?"

Ashley, still tied up, says, "I wouldn't put money on that they won't come. I still believe they will. When they get here I hope to GOD that Brandon rips your head off!"

"If Brandon does come, I don't think that he will kill me cuz he's not really the killing type." Chad stated

"Then I guess you don't know him like I do." Ashley responded. "I think it's Hailie you truly have to worry about because she can get vicious when she wants to be or when she's pushed to far."

"I don't think so. She won't hurt a fly." He said

Ashley didn't say another word and just looked out of the window. She was shocked because she saw Brandon, Hailie, and Jason a little ways off. She smiled and stayed quiet.

Brandon, Hailie, and Jason stopped near the window and the wall. They slowly walked around the house. They came across a window that was unlocked and they crawled through. They walked thru the bedroom door catching Chad by surprise as Brandon said, "Hello Chad! We're here to take back what was taken from me."

"I didn't think you would come. Stupid move on your part anyway cuz you see I have strapped with a couple blocks of C-4 and now you have sixty seconds or she goes ka-boom!" Chad explained as he let go of the trigger he was holding and the timer started counting down.

Chad ran out of the cabin and rode down the mountain on the snowmobile that he had. Still inside, Brandon, Hailie, and Jason were trying to get the C-4 off of Ashley. All of a sudden, Brandon runs outside with the C-4 and chucks the explosive as hard and far as he could, got on his snowboard, and started to shred. As he was chucking the C-4, Ashley, Hailie, and Jason ran out. Hailie put Ashley on her back and she and Jason started snowboarding down the mountain. The next thing they heard was an explosion and snow cracking. All of a sudden an avalanche starts coming down the mountain with Brandon barely staying in front of it. He speeds up and tries to put some distance between him and the avalanche.

Hailie, Jason, and Ashley cleared the people near them off the mountain so they wouldn't get hurt by the avalanche. A little girl falls down behind Jason. Jason doesn't see the girl but Brandon does and picks her up as he's going down the mountain.

Once Hailie, Ashley, and Jason get to the bottom of the mountain and get everybody to safety, the father of the little girl asks, "Where's my daughter? Where's Jessica?"

Ashley starts to panic herself and asks with concern and panic, "Where's Brandon?"

A woman from the crowd points towards the mountain and says, "Look! There they are!"

Ashley, Hailie, and Jason turn around and look where the woman was pointing. Hailie pulls a pair of binoculars out of her backpack and looks thru them. With glee and excitement Hailie said, "It is them! And he has a little girl with him!" The father took the binoculars from Hailie and he smiled seeing that there was hope that his daughter was still alive.

Brandon arrives in front of the crowd a few minutes later to their cheering, a father reunited with his daughter, and nobody was hurt by the avalanche. The little girls breaks away from her father and goes to Brandon and says, "Thank you mister fro saving me."

Her father comes up next to her as Brandon says, "You're very welcome young lady. You were really brave coming down that mountain with all that snow behind us."

The father says, "Thank you. Just out of curiosity, why did you guys save us when you could have easily left us behind?"

Hailie stepped forward next to her brother with Ashley and Jason next to her and said, "Because it's what we do. We don't want people like you to feel bad or go through the horrible things we have gone through recently. Please don't ask what we've been thru cuz I know you're about to ask." With that said, they all left and started to head towards Washington.

Just when they get outside of town, a bunch of military vehicles and troops surround them and are ready to open fire. Out of the lead truck comes a new guy and Ashley asks, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"I'm General Rox and I'm here to take you four to a military compound in Florida."

Jason says, "Thanks General but no thanks. We got somewhere else to go."

A trooper steps forth and tries to smack Jason with his weapon. It just so happens that Jason's standing next to Hailie, who catches the weapon before it hits Jason, rips it, and smacks the trooper with it and keeps the gun. "The captain was right. You do have some combat skills." The general commented.

"You're not impressed until you get a bullet in the head." Brandon replied as Hailie raised the gun and held it there.

"You won't be able to get the shot off with all this fire power around you and live." The general snickered

"How fast can your men empty a full clip and reload General?" Ashley asked

"I don't know but if I had to guess I would guess around forty-five seconds tops. Why?"

Brandon and Hailie catching onto the idea and Brandon chimed in saying, "They're too slow General. My sister and I can transform and get to you in less than a one-third of what you boys can do."

"Prove it!" the general challenged with a smile. "Get to me in fifteen seconds or less and I'll give a pass and a free ride to Washington."

"What's the catch?" Hailie asked, still with the gun pointed at the General

"If you don't manage to do it in one try, then the two shapeshifters come and be studied while the other two go to a military jail."

"No!" Brandon said "How bout this? Ashley and Jason step out of this circle you got us in. Same time frame: fifteen seconds or less and we go free, all of us, but if we don't you can take me but you let my sister, my girlfriend, and my best friend go."

"Deal!" The general said as he pulls out a stop watch from his pocket.

"No!" Hailie says and pulls out her phone that has a built in stop watch and she tosses it to Jason. "He'll do it. You would add time to it no matter we beat it or not."

"Alright fine!" The general agreed "Move your friends."

Hailie nodded at Jason, who took the phone and got the stop watch ready, and Brandon nodded at Ashley, who moved to the inside edge of the circle, they each readied themselves. Brandon, who was the faster runner, set himself to run as Hailie held the gun by the barrel ready to throw it. Jason says, "On your mark…get set…GO!"

Brandon goes into an all out sprint and transforms into his wolf form while the gun hits the general in the head and transforms into her cheetah form and runs over there. Hailie gets there right as Brandon pins the general. When the general hits the ground and Hailie gets to him, Jason yells "Time! 10.12 seconds."

Jason walks up to where the general is laying, shows him, and says, "How do you like them apples!?"

The general sighs and says, "Hop in. I'll take you to see the president as agreed."

Jason and Ashley cautiously climb into the vehicle with the general while Hailie and Brandon ride on the side of it.

Several hours later, they arrive at the White House in Washington D.C. Hailie and Brandon hop off of the military truck and go into the White House. When they get to the oval office, Brandon says to the secretary, "We need to talk to the President. It's an urgent matter."

The secretary looks up from what she was doing and asks, "Who shall I say is here for him?"

"Tell'em it's about the shapeshifter matter in the Metrolopolis area." Hailie said with a fake smile

The secretary gets up from her desk and says while gesturing to the seats, "Please have seat while I inform the President of your arrival."

Brandon sat down on the floor with his back against the desk and Ashley laying in his lap while Hailie and Jason were leaning against the wall.

Hailie says out of nowhere, "Thank you for helping my brother and me with all this shapeshifter business."

Jason touches Hailie's arm gently and says, "Well your brother is my best friend and…well I like you Hailie and I don't wanna see you get studied and cloned with Brandon."

Hailie smiles at Jason, pulls him closer, and kisses him long and deep. Brandon looks over and sees them kissing and he says, "Wow…who would have thought? My best friend kissing my sister. You know sis, I thought you were outta his league but if he's who you like then I won't argue." Ashley is laughing to herself the whole time.

The secretary comes back and says, "The President will see you now." Ashley sits up and Jason helps up Brandon while Hailie helps up Ashley, Then they all walk into the President's office and they al stand in front of his desk silently, waiting for him to say the first word.

"Hello Youngsters!" The President says greetingly "I hear that you wanna talk about the shapeshifters."

"Yes, sir." Brandon and Hailie reply in unison

"Do you know who they are?" President asked

"We know a lot more about them then you think we do!" Hailie answered

"Oh really!" President contested "How's that?"

"The answer to that question falls under the category of 'If I told you, then I would have to kill you'!" Jason answered

"Why don't you have a seat you four and introduce yourselves!" the president said

They each took a set and they went around saying only their last names.

When the president caught Brandon and Hailie's last names he asked, "You two related?"

"Yea we're siblings." Brandon answered hesitantly "Why?"

"Cuz on my desk is your case file on each of you with a bunch of background information."  
"What kind of information?" Ashley asked

"Everything. School and medical records. Pictures. Everything you can think of except for the thing that matters most. The transformation secrets that allow them to transform into animals of their choice at will." The president answered.

Both Brandon and Hailie made a break for the desk. The President caught Hailie while Brandon made it and picked up both files from the desk. He sat down on the opposite side of Ashley, on the arm of the couch and started looking thru both files. "What? You did believe me?" The President asked

"Don't take it personal but I trust only a select few people and of them is not you." Brandon replied "Hailie take a look. He wasn't lying, there's information that we haven't told anybody like the mountain incident. The cabin you and Chad had."

Hailie took the file and took a look and said, "You're right but the true question is why only us?"

"Well it's not just you." The president said. "We have files that we're interested in but you two take the crown."

"Why?" Jason asked "Why are you so interested in them? Please don't say that they are the next step in the evolutionary chain when we all know that's a bunch of bull."

"Cuz we're a superpower on the battlefront and you two are the keys to keeping us a superpower."

They all got up and the president said, "You know this is never gonna end unless you let us study you."

"We know but we would rather fight and die then be studied. It would be tremendous torture if we were to be studied. Here's a question for you to think about. What are you gonna do if you do study us? Clone us and make more?" Hailie proposed

"We'll have to wait and see, won't we?" the president replied

"No we won't. I'm sorry for wasting your time, sir!" Brandon said and they all walked out with the files.

As they were leaving, one of the attorney generals walked in and the president said, "I want them followed and arrest them if they transform into anything it doesn't matter what form."

"Yes, sir" he replied

What the president ad the attorney general didn't know was that both Hailie and Brandon were listening to the whole conversation. When the conversation was over and they were out of the White House Ashley asked, "What now?"

"I don't know." Brandon said "Were do you wanna go? What do you wanna do?"

"Go to the Far East." Jason answered

"Go and get mom and dad." Hailie answered

"Stay with you." Ashley answered

All of a sudden, as they're walking down the sidewalk, Brandon gets a weird feeling. "Hailie, are you getting the same weird feeling I'm getting or is that just me?"

"I'm not getting anything Brandon." Hailie replied

Out of nowhere, Brandon catches four knockout darts; one from the front of Hailies face, one aimed for his chest, one from Jason's left shoulder and one from Ashley's right shoulder. They were all surprised when Brandon caught all four of them. "Run!" Brandon yelled

When the attorney general saw them all still standing he said, "Impossible. There's no way he could've caught all four of those darts without transforming. I have to arrest them."

The moment they all started running, the general said "Alpha and Gamma teams contain and capture. Stay on your toes. Four people; two shapeshifters and two humans. Shapeshifters are considered extremely dangerous. Don't kill them. We want them alive, but don't let them get away."

"Sir, Yes, sir!" Alpha and Gamma leaders confirmed as they passed their orders to their subordinates.

Everybody moved in on Brandon, Hailie, Jason, and Ashley. Jason said, "We are so screwed if you two can't transform."

"Well it looks like we have no choice." Hailie replied and she transformed into a mammoth while Brandon transform into an elephant and they plowed thru all the troops and military equipment with Ashley and Jason on their backs. They wind up in an alley; Hailie and Brandon are back in their human forms.

"What now?" Ashley asks "You two can't exactly walk on the street whether you're in your human form or your animal form."

"True and we can't really be seen together." Jason says.

"We need costumes!" Brandon stated

"But where are gonna find them let alone get them without the military coming and trying to put us in a military compound?" Hailie asked

"I know you guys don't like to do it but we're gonna have to wait until night fall and steal what we need!" said Jason

"J's right Hailie!" Brandon said "YOU have to step into our territory."

"Your territory."

"Your territory?" Hailie suspiciously

"It's not our territory per say but it's a territory where things that you need you have to take." Brandon explained

"Don't worry about it Hailie." Ashley said comforting. "I have stepped into that kind of territory but only when I really had to."

"Ok that's a lil comforting." Hailie replied smiling

"Jason, why do we have to wait 'til dark?" Ashley asked

"Cuz it's too easy to be recognized by day rather then by night." Jason replied

Nightfall came and Jason picked the lock on the back door and they went in and took everything that they needed like: backpacks, sweatshirts, t-shirts, pants, shorts, sunglasses, and shoes. After they got what they needed they left only to be met by cops. Brandon and Hailie saw the cover hole in between them and Jason caught on to the idea and grabbed onto Ashley. Brandon stomped on the steel plate and it popped off. Hailie catches it just as Jason and Ashley drop into the sewer with their bags of new clothes and stuff, followed closely by Brandon and Hailie.

"Everybody ok?" Brandon asked once they could catch their breath.

"Hell no we're not ok Brandon!" Hailie and Ashley yelled in unison.

"Sorry." Brandon apologized

They came up in the roughest part of Washington after several hours of walking in the sewers. When they came up Hailie said, "Finally! I'm so glad to be out of there."

"You're not the only one." Ashley agreeing, surfacing right after Hailie

Jason and Brandon come up and they're carrying all four bags. Once they're all out and the covers put back on, Jason sees a bunch of guys surrounding Hailie and Ashley. Jason points this out to Brandon and they both go over there to get the girls out of there. One of the guys sees them and walks to meet them and says looking them up and down, "What you want, partners?"

"We want the girls you're harassing." Jason answered "They're with us."

He laughs and says, "Hey guys, these guys here think that they can take the girls away from us."

The rest of the guys stopped and walked over to join their friend.

"You don't wanna piss me off !" Brandon warned

"And why is that punto?"

Brandon takes off the bags and his shirt off and turns into his wolf form and just stands growling. The guys start shaking as Jason says, "You really done it now! I can't stop him."

Hailie and Ashley walk over to Brandon and Jason and Hailie says, "You shouldn't have messed with us." The guys all turn around and run away, tripping over themselves.

"Where do you wanna crash for tonight?" Ashley asked

"I don't know. We can't go to a hotel or motel cuz of the news so we might as well knock on a couple doors." Brandon said

Brandon changes back into his human form, got dressed, and picked up the bags. They knocked on a few doors. They got lucky and a nice family let them sleep in the empty back room for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Time to go home and then disappear

The next morning, they wake up and get dressed for the day. They all thank the family for the place to crash. Once hey were Outside Ashley asked, "Where to now?"

"Home! We got someone we need to pick up before we head south," Brandon answered

Everybody just looked at him with shocked expressions. Then Jason asked, "B! You know that I got back, but how do you suppose we get back home when the military and the government is looking for us?"

Brandon just smiles and says, "We gonna fly."

Hailie catches on and states, "Lil Bro! We've never done a transformation that big let alone a joint transformation!"

"Hailie," Brandon says, "do you believe in your own kills in the transformation arts?"

"Yes" she answers confused

"Then that's all you need. You don't need anything else."

Both Hailie and Brandon take their shirts off and hand their bags over o Jason and Ashley, who took it form them and just watched. Slowly but surely they started transforming into hawks but one thing that everybody, including Hailie, noticed was that they grew to a really big size.

Once Ashley and Jason climbed onto their backs and they took off heading back home to Metroloolis. On their way home, they were attacked by pilots who had orders to shoot them down and bring them in. It took them a minute to shake them.

With the delay, they managed to get back to Metrolopolis by nightfall. Just as they expected, there were a whole bunch of military men.

"How are we gonna get into the house, B?!?" Jason asked

"They do shift changes every six hours," Brandon stated " and that is how we will get in."

Just like Brandon said, there was a shift change six hours later. Hailie and Brandon already in their wolf forms when they saw the whole and they took it. By the time the military men realized what happened and what was going on, Hailie and Brandon had already found where Nikki was and they were in her face and her parents. They were scared and her dad said as he got up, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Brandon and Hailie transformed back to their human forms which really freaked them out and Hailie said to Nikki's dad, who was still standing, "Sit your fat as down. It's not you we want. It's your daughter."

Nikki's mother gasps and the military men came in and surrounded them. Nikki's dad just help up a hand and they lowered their weapons but they didn't leave. He asked, "Why are you after out daughter?"

"Because she's the reason our parents are in jail…" Hailie started

"…she's the reason why we are being hunted down like animals by the government and the military…"Brandon continued

"…and she's gonna pay for it!" Hailie finished in a commanding voice as she grabbed Nikki but she was stopped by the military by their guns. She didn't let Nikki go though.

"Tell them to lower their weapons or your little girl dies!" threatened Brandon

Nikki's father says with fear in his voice, "Let them go!" The military lowers their guns and makes a path for them to leave. Hailie and Brandon leave and they take Nikki with them.

When they got back to Ashley and Jason, Ashley asked, "Where to now baby?"

Brandon smiles and says, "We're heading to Mexico. They won't follow us there."

"Then lets go." Jason said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Stay National or Go International

They take a car and shoved Nikki into the back of the car and they started heading toward the Mexican border.

Thirty-seven hours later they are crossing the Mexican border. As they're driving down Ashley asks in Spanish, "Novio! Donde ahora?"

"Ciudad de Mexico novia." He answered

"Por què?" Hailie asked understanding and speaking the same language

"Necesitamos un higar a question a ella." He answered

"Cómo estamos ir a cuestión ella?" Jason asked

"Yo no se." Brandon said confused

They get into Mexico City and people just stopped and looked at them. Hailie and Brandon get out of the car leaving Jason and Ashley to keep an eye on Nikki. As they approached the citizens, they backed up not wanting to upset them. Hailie said, "Estas bueno. No necesitas tener miedo. Necesitamos te ayudar."

One kid comes up to them and asks, "Por què haces necesitar nuestro ayudar?"

"Tenemos alguna necesitams cuestión y no quieremos estar estorbar." Brandon answered

The boy goes back to his mother and asks, "saber ellos?"

"Sí pero para un solo noche." She answered

The kid smiles and says, "Señor! Señorita! Te Poder Venir Conmigo!"

"Muchas gracias!" Hailie smiled as she and Brandon go back to the car.

The little boy and his mother join them. When they get there, he points to the house and says, "Estamos aqui! Mi casa alli. Venir en!"

They go inside and they drag a resistant Nikki into the house and the boy shows them where they can question Nikki. Ashley goes to him and asks with a really big smile, "Como te llamas?"

"Me llamo Jaime pero puedes convocar me JJ." He answers.

"Bien, muchas gracias para el ayudar."

"No problema."

Ashley leaves and Jaime goes to his mom. In the room, Nikki's tied to a chair with everybody and Nikki yells, "What do you guys want!?!"

"Information." Jason answered

"Why?"

"Why else?" Hailie asked "We want to know why you did this."

"Do what?"

"Rat us out to the military!" Brandon stated

"What was I suppose to do?" Nikki questioned with concern

"Keep quiet!!!" Ashley stated "You didn't need to say anything because look at where it has taken us."

"I never thought you'd turn on me."

"What did expect! I will stand by the man that I love!" Ashley stated "Now answer the damn question! Why did you rat them out?"

Nikki sighs and says, "I did it because I wanted to put Brandon in a cage and get my best friend back."

"Nikki! You would have lost me if you had Brand put in a cage…" Ashley said

"…and plus we would have busted him out of where he was being held up." Jason finished

"Why Brandon?" Hailie asked "Why my lil brother?"

"Cuz he's a no good show off dog and a freak…"\ Nikki started but gets punched by Hailie

All of a sudden the boy comes in and says, "Comida! Podemos! Comemos!"

They untied Nikki and went out to eat. While they were eating, the mother asked, "Què tu nombres?"

"Soy Brandon. Mi hermana Hailie. Mi novia Ashley y mi major amigo Jason." Brandon answered

"Què estas? Conoco estas no humanos."

"No quieremos hablar porque no puedes como què escuchas." Hailie answered

"Sí. Quiero conocer." She replied

"Ok. Mi hermana y yo estamos humanos quien poder transformer en animals."

"No hago te creer." She said

"Por què?" Hailie asked

"Porque quiero observer lo por mismo. El transformer en animals.

"Cómo sobre un parte de transformer en animals?" Brandon asked

"Sí."

"Què quieres?" Hailie asked

"el brazo del derecho del oso." The kid said

Hailie and Brandon raised their right arms and transformed them to bears arms and back and they just stared in awe with open mouths.

"Cómo?" they asked

"Es en nuestra familia." Hailie said

"Quieremos nuestra familia dorso tambien." Brandon said

"Donde esta tu famila?' the little boy asked

"Nosotros no se pero quieremos doroso suyos."

"Quiero poder contigo!" the little boy said

"No! No puedes nos porque es muy peligroso." Ashley said

"B! When are we leaving?" Jason asked "Cuz you know what happens if we stay longer than a night."

"Ya. We are gonna be leaving at daybr…" but before he could finish he hears something and jumps over the table and covers the boy and the mother just as the window behind him breaks.

Hailie yells, "Vamos! Necesitamos llegar fuera aqui!"

They get out of that room when the house starts burning and Jason says, "Guys we don't have a whole lot of time!"

When it seems like it was the end of them a wall bursts and they are all dragged out. The Mexican mother and kid were left a few blocks away while Brandon, Ashley, Jason, Hailie, and Nikki were taken by the ones who had saved them.

When they woke up, they saw that they were rescued by three Brazilian native teenagers. Hailie asked, "Where are we?"


	8. Chapter 8

8. Meet the Brazilian Brothers

One of the brothers said with a Brazilian accent, "You're in Brazil."

"Who are you guys?" Jason asked

"I'm Jargon." The one in the middle answered

The one on their right said, "I'm Jackson."

The one on their left said, "I'm Alex."

"Thanks for the save." Ashley said

"You're welcome, Señorita." Jackson said smoothly as he kissed Ashley's hand gently.

Brandon stepped in and asked, "How were you guys able to blow away that wall n Mexico City?"

"That was me." Jargo answered "We are special due to the fact that we have special gifts. I have super human strength combined with not being effected by fire. Jackson can regenerate any part of his anatomy, and Alex has the ability of pyrokinetics and mind drain."

"Cool!" Hailie said "What's mind drain and pyrokinetics?"

"Pyrokinetics is where you can start fires with your mind and mind drain is where you drain the mind energy of someone else." Answered Alex as he looked Hailie, who blushed deeply, and Jason became extremely jealous and stepped next to Hailie

Jackson saw Brandon and Jason's reaction and asked, "Who are you guys and what can you do?"

"I'm Brandon. My sister Hailie, my best friend Jason, and my girlfriend Ashley. Also, Nikki, the girl who is the reason why we're in Brazil." Brandon introduced as he gestured towards everybody.

"My brother and I are animal shapeshifters." Hailie said and the Brazilian brothers were shocked.

Jargo said, "Bullshit. I don't believe you two are shapeshifters. If you two are shapeshifters, then I want Brandon to turn into a wolf and I want Hailie to turn into a hawk."

Hailie and Brandon just sighed and they transformed. Jargo was shocked when they did and Jackson said, "This is so cool but it defies all logic and it's completely impossible. How are you two able to do that?"

"It's genetic." They said in unison

They stayed there for a little while. Ashley went outside to get some fresh air. Jackson comes out a few minutes later and asks, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to get some fresh air." She replied

"So…What's the deal with you and Brandon?" he asked

"He's my boyfriend and he's the man that I love." Ashley said "You want me. I know you do but I can't hurt Brandon, Jackson."

Jackson looked disappointed and heads back inside. At the same time, Hailie was sitting on the couch reading a book when Alex came in and asks, "How's the book?"

"It's fine." Hailie answered "What is it that you really want, Alex?"

"What makes you say I want something?"

Your breathing isn't normal. Your hear is racing faster than normal as well." She responded

Alex takes a deep breath and takes a seat next to Hailie. As soon as he sits down Hailie says, "NO Alex. I'm not gonna go out with you or break up with my boyfriend just so that you can have a shot at dating me. Even though you're a smooth talker, I wouldn't want to hurt Jason."

Alex looked dumbstruck that she shut him down before he could really say anything. He asks when he gets his composure back, "How did you know what I was gonna say?"

"Your face wasn't that hard to read. Plus my ex-boyfriend before Jason did the exact same thing!" Hailie answered

Hailie gets up and Alex sees Hailie's ass. He likes it and grabs a big handful. Hailie says in both shock and disgust, "How dare you grab my ass? Especially when I have a boyfriend!!!" Alex has a smile on his face and Hailie gives him a big right cross, which wipes the smile right off his face. Hailie starts pounding on Alex and Alex can't get a punch in.

Jackson walks into the room and sees that Alex is getting his butt kicked by Hailie and jumps in to help his brother. Jackson and Alex are double teaming Hailie when Brandon walks in to see what all the commotion was about. When he sees that his sister is in trouble, he runs in and tackles both of them in one hit, and both Jackson and Ales were seeing stars. Brandon didn't allow them any time to recover as he starts wailing on them. Hailie jumps in and contuse to wail on Alex while Brandon wails on Jackson.

Jargo hears some fighting going on and goes to see what's going on. When he gets to the fighting, he sees that his brothers are getting beat silly. He's about to jump in when he's hit by Jason out of nowhere. As Jason fights Jargo he says, "I…won't…let…you…hurt…Hailie…or Brandon!"

Ashley comes into the room with a gun about an hour later and fires the gun in the air. The sound of the gunshot got everybody to stop fighting like pack of wild dogs.

"What's going on here that's got everybody flight like a pack of wild dogs?" Ashley asked looking at everybody's wounds

Ashley takes care of Jason and Jargo's wounds first so that Jargo can focus on the wounds of his brothers while Jason could take care of Hailie's wounds.

When Ashley got to Brandon she asks, "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Just a small brawl. I saw Hailie getting beat on by Jackson and Alex. I couldn't just stand there and let them beat on my sister." Brandon answered

Ashley leans in and kisses him long and deep. As all of this is going on, Jason's taking care Hailie's wounds and Jason says, "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

Hailie just smiles and says, "At least you came at all."

Jason couldn't help but smile and say, "Ya."

Hailie laughs and pulls him closer and kisses him.

As all of this is going on, Jackson asks, "Jargo, what do Brandon and Jason have that me and Alex don't?"

"Do you really wanna know that answer to that?" Jargo asked

"Not really." Alex answered "I guess we should just let them go."

Jargo sees Nikki and says, "Nikki! You wanna hel me patch up Alex?"

"Sure! Why not?" Nikki answers as she goes over to Alex and starts bandaging him up.

As Nikki's patching up Alex, Jargo asks, "You…um…seeing anybody?"

"No. Why?" Nikki asks

"Cuz I think you're hot, sweet, and I want to know you more." He answers

"I don't know how we would make this between us." Nikki says "Do you? Don't get me wrong, I think you're cool and everything I just don't know."

"I understand." Jargo said disappointed

Jargo finishes and is about to walk away with his head down. Nikki hurries and finishes bandaging Alex and goes to after Jargo. She grabs his arm to stop him and lifts his head so that he was looking into her eyes and says, "It doesn't mean that I'm not willing to try." Jargo smiles and kisses Nikki gently and Nikki doesn't resist.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Love and delirious

After they separate from the kiss Nikki says, "Wow! That was some kiss."

Jackson and Alex see the kiss. Jargo seems them and says, "What?" Just because you two got shot down doesn't mean that I have to."

After that was said, Jargo and Nikki left. They walked by with Hailie and Ashley just watching, looking at Nikki and Jargo with shocked expressions, and opened mouths.

Jargo and Nikki went outside for a walk, Nikki latched onto Jargo's arm. As they're walking, Nikki says, "I'm starting to understand what Ashley means by standing by her man."

Jargo just smiles. All of a sudden a bunch of guys surrounded both of them. Nikki is ripped away from Jargo, who is getting pounded on by the thugs. "NOOOO!!! Nikki!!!" Jargo starts fighting but he can't fight all of them as Nikki's dragged away.

Hours later Jargo staggers back into the house where everybody else is. He crashes onto the floor and murmurs, "Nikki…kidnapped."

When Jargo wakes up he says with urgency, "We have to save Nikki!"

"We wanna help bro butt…" Alex trailed

"But what?" Jargo asked

"We don't know where to begin." Jason said stepping in

"They can be anywhere within sixty square miles of here Jargo." Jackson added

Jargo gets up and says, "We might as well get started then."

"You're in no condition to do anything right now but rest." Brandon said

"We can't just leave Nikki in Brazil somewhere." Jargo argued

"Hailie and I picked up her trail to the spot where she was kidnapped but the trail disappears into thin air." Brandon replied

"That's impossible!" Jargo stated "Did you find any tire tracks or anything like that?"

"Wish we did," Hailie answered "Cuz it would have made it so much easier."

"Now that you mention it," Jargo said thinking "They were driving an '08 Avalanche. I just don't remember the color off the top of my head."

"It's cool!" Alex said "At least you remembered what the get away vehicle was."

Alright! Let's go hunting." Jackson said eagerly and with a smile."

They all left and went into town hoping that one of the cars there could possibly be the one. An hour after they got into town, they had anew lead. One of the People saw some guys with a girl that matches Nikki's description, get out of an Avalanche truck and into a blue '09 Chevy Camaro and headed North as if they were heading to Mexico.

Everybody jumped into the two cars that they brought and hightailed it towards Mexico. They caught up to them in Venezuela when Jargo says and points, "Look! There it is!"

They saw the blue Camaro outside of a big fancy house. "Alright! We found it! Let's go!" Jargo said and headed to the house

Jason grabbed him and said, "Wait! Look at the windows and doors."

"Ya. What about them?"

"They have reinforced beams. This place is set up like a fortress."

"Then how are we suppose to get in if this place is set up like a fortress?" Alex asked, confused

"We have to shut the defense systems from the inside." Brandon said. "So, one of us has to get caught."

"I'll be the one to get caught!" Alex offered

"NO Alex!" Jargo said "I don't wanna lose you too!"

"You're not gonna lose me."

All of a sudden everybody was strung up in a net. A guy comes and says, "Look who we've got here! The Brazilian brothers and the international fugitives."

"Who are you exactly?" Ashley asked

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied

He goes back to the house and everybody's dragged inside. Once they were inside, they saw that they may have bitten off more then they could chew. They saw Nikki in a cage. Jargo asks outta anger, "What's Nikki doing in a cage?"

"Why else?" he replies "To bring the big fish to play!"

As they were talking, Brandon and Hailie were looking for an exit and a way to shut all of this down."

"What do you want with us Brazilian brothers?" Jackson asked

"To make you into my henchmen so that I can take over the world!"

"There is no way in hell we're gonna do that!" Alex said "We might not be normal but we have our own code and standards!"

Brandon looks at Hailie, who nods, and both of them breaks free of the grip of the guys holding them. Hailie stands in Brandon's hands and he throws her towards Nikki. Right after he throws Hailie, Brandon fights and frees the Brazilian brothers, Jason, and Ashley. Alex, once he was free, went to the computer and shut everything down. Hailie reached Nikki and freed her from the cage that she was sitting in.

All of a sudden, lights started flashing and a computer voice came on the speakers, "Self-destruct sequence activated…self-destruct sequence activated…self-destruct in thirty seconds…"

"Let's get outta here!!" Brandon yelled as he transformed into a horse

Everybody got on and headed towards the exits. Hailie joined them with Nikki at the exit. They all get out of there just before the whole place blew. They all got in the car, Nikki on Jargo's lap. Nikki says with endearment in her vice, "You came for me!"

"Of course!" Jargo replied "I couldn't leave you like that."

They all head back to the house in Brazil. When they get there, Jargo puts Nikki, who is asleep, to bed and sits with Alex on the sofa. Alex sees that Jargo has a long, confused face and asks, "What's wrong, Jargo?"

"I lover her Alex!" he replied

Alex looked shocked and asks, "Are you serious bro?"

"Dead serious."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A Heartbreak bigger than a giant's chest plate

The next morning while Jargo was cooking breakfast Alex, Jackson, and Hailie were watching TV. All of a sudden there's a knock on the door and Alex gets up to answer the door.

When he answers he door, his jaw drops because there's a girl with a body like a models at the door. The girl says, "Hi. You must be Alex, right? Is Jargo available?"

"Yeah. I'm Alex. Come in." he answered "How do you know Jargo?"

"Someone he bumped into a while back." She said as she walked-in.

"Jargo!" Alex said "You have company."

"Who is it?" he asked

"I don't know. Come look at her for yourself."

Jargo turns off the stove, comes in and sees the girl and asks squinting at her, "Alexa? Is that you?"

"Yup. It's really me Jargo." She replied "Who're your friends?"

"Well you already met Alex," he said "and the rest are my other brother Jackson and Hailie, a new friend."

"Is there anyplace that we can talk?" Alexa asked "You know? Privately?"

"There's the kitchen. I'm still making breakfast." Jargo replied

Jargo led the way and Alexa followed. When they were out of sight, Hailie asked, "Who was that?"

"That was Alexa." Jackson answered "And boy has she gotten hot."

"You mean she hasn't always looked like that?"

"No where near that." Jackson replied

"Wow." Hailie shocked "She must really want Jargo bad."

"She must be," Alex said, "but what's gonna happen between Jargo and Nikki."

"Beats me but it's gonna be interesting to see." Jackson answered

Just then Brandon, Ashley, and Jason come in and Jason asks, "What's going on?"

"Jargo's got hotness in the kitchen." Hailie said

"In the kitchen, Jargo's talking as he's cooking and Alexa's sitting in a chair and she says, "…Jargo! Why can't we be together? I did all this for you?"

"You didn't have to do it for me and if my memory serves me correctly, you broke up with me!" he replied

"Bu…bu…" Alexa staggered

"GUYS! BREAKFAST" Jargo yelled "We can talk on the front porch."

Everybody, except for Nikki, came to eat as Jargo and Alexa went out to the front porch to keep talking. Once they get to the porch, Alexa said, "You're in love with that Hailie girl."

Jargo just chuckles and says, "You wish!"

"What's Hailie got that I don't?" she asked

"Not your body that's for sure," Jargo looking Alexa up and down "but you don't have her raw power and one other ability!"

Alexa starts crying and Jargo gives Alexa a hug to comfort her while they're hugging, Alexa kisses Jargo right when Nikki looks out onto the porch. When Alexa leaves and Jargo comes back inside, everybody is sitting, looking at him and laughing. He goes into the kitchen where Nikki's waiting for him. "Nikki! What's wrong?" Jargo asked

"You!" she said "What were doing kissing that girl?"

"Alexa was kissing me!" he argued

"Yea it really looked like you were trying not to kiss her."

"Fine!" Nikki said as she left the room

Jargo leaves the house and goes to Alexa's house. When he gets there, he knocks on the door an Alexa's dad answered the door. He sees Jargo and says with a smile, "Jargo! Come in! Come in!"

"Thank you, sir!" Jargo says, entering the house

"Hold on a sec." he replies "Alexa!!! You have company!"

Alexa comes downstairs, and sees Jargo, and says with surprise, "Jargo! What are you doing here?"

Jargo smiles and says, "I had to get out of the house and the next thing I know here I am."

"Well I'm glad you're here!" Alexa said, touching his arm "Dad, we'll be upstairs."

"Ok sweetheart! Play nice." Alexa's dad said

Everybody's at the house wondering where Jargo went. "Jargo's never been gone this long." Jackson said "It must have been one hell of a fight."

"Yeah." Brandon agreed "And Nikki hasn't stopped crying since the fight."

Out of nowhere, Alex says, "I have a pretty good idea on where Jargo went to."

Everybody looks at him surprised and confused, "Where?" Jason asked

"It's not that hard once you plat it backwards a lil bit." He replied "Who was the last person Jargo was talking to before the fight?"

"Alexa." Jackson answered

"Hailie got it in an instant after that and said, "He's at Alexa's house!"

Back at Alexa's house, Jargo and Alexa go into Alexa's room and Alexa closes the door. Jargo looks around and says, "Nice room!"

"Thanks!" Alexa said "I designed it with you in mind."

"You definitely got it down packed."

Alexa comes up behind him. Jargo turns around as Alexa kisses him fiercely. Jargo's surprised by the kiss, and finds that instead of resisting he wants more. He picks her up and gently lays her down on the bed. He gets her out of her clothes and plays with her body. As he's doing that, she says with happiness, "Yes! Yes! I want you in me, Jargo!"

He rubs his hard dick on her pussy just to tease. They wind up doing it and Jargo stays the night with Alexa. In the morning when they both woke up Jargo asks, "How bad do you want me, Alexa?"

"I want to be your wife and the mother of your kids. That's how bad I want you, Jargo!"

Jargo was surprised and he started to see how beautiful Alexa was. They walked downstairs to the smell of breakfast. As they were eating, there was a knock at the door ad Alexa's dad goes to get the door. He comes back to the kitchen with Jargo's brothers, Hailie, Brandon, Ashley, and Jason, and even Nikki. Jargo continues eating and says, "Hey what's up guys?"

"What's up Jar!" Jackson said "Have fun last night?"

"Last night was definitely interesting." Jargo replied as he looked at Alexa

"Oh! Bro, don't tell me you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do." Alex said

"Maybe Alex, however, let's just say that things are still being worked out."

Nikki, who's sitting down, gets up and leaves. Alexa goes after her. "Nikki! Nikki!" Alexa yelled, trying to catch up. "Wait up."

"Why? So you can rub it in that you took the guy that I liked?" Nikki snapped "Well, you can have him!"

"Alexa was shocked. "Nikki I didn't know!"

Alexa turns around and goes back towards the house. When she gets back inside, she goes to her room, not even bothering to even look at Jargo. Jargo goes after Alexa and Alex goes after Nikki.

Jargo knocks on Alexa's door and pokes his head. Jargo asks, "Alexa, you ok?"

"Alright. I'll leave you alone." He says as he leaves when she doesn't answer

He goes downstairs and asks, "Hailie, can you talk to Alexa while I talk to Nikki please?"

"Yeah I'll talk to her." She answers and she goes upstairs

"She knocks on the door and Alexa says, "Go Away! I don't wanna talk Jargo!"

Hailie opens the door and walks in saying, "It's not Jargo. I'm Hailie. We saw each other yesterday."

"Oh I'm sorry. Please come in." she said trying to get herself all composed "So…how do you know Jargo?"

"He saved my life in Mexico City. What about you?"

"He saved me from myself. He said that you and your brother were special. Can you show me what he meant?"

"Sure." Hailie answered as she turned her arms into that of a monkey.

Alexa just looked in amazement. "So…just asking outta curiosity…why do you want Jargo s bad?" Hailie asked turning her arms back to normal and bringing Alexa out of shock.

"Simply cuz I love him too damn much and I don't want any other guy but him."

"I know the feeling of being in love but you have to know what to do if the guy you love doesn't feel the same way about you."

"I don't know how."

"Look inside yourself. The answer resides there."

"You are dating one of Jargo's brothers?"

"No. I'm actually dating Jason and I'm happier than I had been in a long time."

"How'd you know that he would be the one you'd fall in love with?"

"To be honest, I didn't know. It just happened."

"So…what you're saying is I should just let it happen on its own and not force it?" Alexa speculated

"Exactly." Hailie responded

"Thank you." Alexa says giving Hailie a hug

At the same time Alexa and Hailie are talking, Jargo's talking to Nikki. "Nikki! Nikki!" Jargo yelled

"I don't wanna talk to you Jargo. So go away!" Nikki replied

"I'm not going anywhere 'til you talk to me, Nikki!"

All of a sudden Nikki stops, turns around abruptly, and says, why? So you ca tell me more lies? You broke my heart Jargo. Not only that you ripped it out of my chest."

"And I didn't mean to do that…" Jargo responded"…you know that as well as I do."

"To be honest, Jargo, I really don't know you" Nikki stated "Maybe I should have Hailie and Brandon take me home. Thanks for saving me though."

"Nikki goes back inside as Jargo sits on the porch Hailie comes out and sits next to him. He asks her, "How's Alexa?"

"She's alright just confused." She responded "What about Nikki?"

"She pretty much hates me. She's even thinking of going home."

"Well what do you wanna do?" she asks

"I don't know." He answered "You got any suggestions?"

"Can offer this small piece of advice?"

"I'll take any advice that I can get."

"Follow your heart. It will help make the choice."

"Thanks."

"Welcome. I guess I better get back inside and get my group ready to mobilize."

"Why do you have to go?" Jargo asked, confused

"Cuz we have company and it's not the good kind either." She responded as she went into the house

"Guys we gotta go." Hailie said when she got inside

"Why?" Jason asked

"Trouble!" she replied

"How long?" Brandon asked

"Not long. Ten minutes tops."

"What about Nikki?" Ashley asked

"Leave her. She'll be taken home when they get here!" Hailie said

Hailie, Brandon, Ashley, and Jason ran back to the house and grabbed their bags. When they get outside, the military is just coming out of the woodworks. They sop and the general that took them to the White House and said, "Shifters and associates! We have the hostage you took and it's time you give yourselves up."

"Not a chance general. You should know we don't give up so easily." Jason answers

The general sends a wave of troops in from both sides. They turn around and run into the trees behind the house. The troops have to go on foot to pursue them. Inside the jungle, Hailie and Brandon transform into their gorilla forms. Jason jumps on Hailie's back while Ashley jumps onto Brandon's and they wing thru the trees.

"I want them all caught! Alive!" The general yelled

Brandon and Hailie keep going thru the trees. When they get a far enough distance away, they hide in the trees s that they could rest. "How are we gonna get out of Brazil?" Ashley asked

Before anybody could answer, a helicopter flew overhead with a speaker saying, "Hailie, Brandon, Ashley, Jason! Come topside now! It's time to go!"

They all scramble to the top of the tree to see a helicopter passing by with Alex in the pilot seat with Jargo, Jackson, and to their surprise, Alexa waiting at the door. They all caught onto the rope as it passed and climbed to get in. Once they were in, Jason says, "Thanks guys! How'd you know where to find us though?"

"We just followed the noise." Alexa replied with a shrug

"Where to?" Alexa asked

Alex flew back to the United States and landed in Texas. Once there, Hailie asks, "Where to now, lil bro?"

"We go save mom and dad." He answered

"You deliberately wanna get caught to save them?" Hailie asked, stunned


End file.
